Some motorcycles include a resonator provided to an exhaust pipe. See, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-287548 (hereinafter JP 2009-287548) which discloses such a motorcycle including a resonator of a double pipe structure provided to an exhaust pipe.
As shown in JP 2009-287548, when a resonator is provided as a double pipe structure, the shaping of the resonator is complicated because its layout needs to match the shapes of the exhaust pipe and the internal combustion engine. Accordingly, the exterior of the resonator is complicated as well in this known motorcycle. Moreover, the attachment structure of an exhaust protector is also subject to the constraints of the shape of the resonator and is thus complicated in shape and larger in size.